


Hotter Than Hell

by Emerald15



Series: Superhero AU [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 'cause why not ay, Alternate Universe - No Band, Bottom Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald15/pseuds/Emerald15
Summary: Missing sex scene from 'Apocalypse Today' to keep that rating a T. Can be read as a stand-alone PWP though





	Hotter Than Hell

**Author's Note:**

> First few paragraphs are in italics because they're part of the end scene from chapter 6 in Apocalypse Today, so everyone knows what's going on

_Frank turned Gerard’s face to meet his. He opened his mouth to say something when Gerard lent forward and kissed him. The kiss quickly turned passionate and heated, Frank biting at Gerard’s lip as he pulled the other closer, his hands eagerly reaching under Gerard’s tee to grab at the curvy hips. Gerard moaned, fingers tangling in Frank’s dark hair._

_“Do you want this?” Frank asked, voice somewhat muffled against Gerard’s lips._

_“Fuck wanting, I need you,” Gerard said. “C’mon.” He grabbed Frank’s hand and led him upstairs._

Frank eagerly chased Gerard up the stairs; wasting no time in kissing the redhead once they reached the top. His hands hurriedly tugged at Gerard’s tee, yanking it off and practically throwing it over his shoulder. He made quick work of Gerard’s skinny jeans, shoving them down so Gerard could kick them off. Gerard gasped as Frank palmed his erection, only covered by a thin layer of underwear. His head thunk’ed against the wall, which was much closer than he’d realised.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned, hips jutting forward into Frank’s palm. Frank grinned, inching impossibly closer until he bodily pinned Gerard to the wall. He could feel Gerard’s fingernails digging into his shoulders through his shirt.

 

“That’s the plan,” Frank teased, nipping at Gerard’s jaw. Moving the blue boxers aside, Frank gave Gerard’s cock a firm squeeze. His other hand remained clamped on a pale hipbone. “I’m gonna fuck you, baby, fuck you hard until you won’t be able to move without thinking of me.”

 

“B-Better fucking get on with it then,” Gerard stammered breathlessly. “Unless you’re all talk.”

 

Frank smirked, letting go of Gerard’s now rock hard cock, and grabbing his hair. He yanked him off the wall, managing to smack his ass as he did. Gerard stumbled a little, head held up by Frank’s grip. Gerard had always known that his hair-pulling kink would get him into trouble one day.

 

“Lead the way, princess.”

 

Frank kept his firm grasp as Gerard did as he was told. The bedroom was large, with a built in wardrobe to one side and a double bed near the window. Glancing at some of the posters, Frank mentally appreciated Gerard’s taste in music before his interested cock brought him back to earth. He shoved Gerard onto the bed, nearly tearing off his own clothes.

 

“Holy shit,” Gerard whistled. He lay in the middle of the bed, naked and stroking himself. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

 

Frank smirked as Gerard’s eyes ran over his tattooed body, mouth practically watering. He climbed over the redhead, capturing his lips in a hard kiss as he pinned Gerard’s wrists to the pillows above.

 

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself without my permission, understood?”

 

Gerard moaned, daring to lift his hips until his and Frank’s cocks rubbed against each other. Frank tightened his grip on Gerard’s wrists, even as he groaned in pleasure.

 

“I should fucking punish you for that.” Frank hid a grin as Gerard bit his lip, trying to be quiet when Frank’s teeth sunk into the skin above his collarbone. “Daring to disobey me like that?”

 

“Yeah, I dare.” Gerard giggled, the sound ending in a high pitch squeal as Frank smacked his thigh. He leaned upwards, trying to meet Frank’s lips to no avail.

 

“Only good boys get kisses. You gonna be a good boy for me, baby?”

 

“If it’ll make you hurry up and fuck me. Top draw, by the way.”

 

“So impatient,” Frank muttered, spanking Gerard’s thigh again as he leaned over to the bedside table. He fished out the lube and a condom as Gerard kissed around the tattoos on his chest. He rolled on the condom, poured some lube on it ready before covering his fingers. “You ready?”

 

Gerard nodded; his fingers move to grab Frank’s hair as he writhes on the bed. Frank bit and kissed over Gerard’s chest, tongue teasing at a nipple as he worked in a second finger.

 

“Christ, uh, fuck, that feels so fucking good,” Gerard gasped. “Please, Frank, please, ah, oh God.”

 

“What do you want, baby?”

 

“You, fuck, I need you.”

 

Frank made a _hmm_ sound, arching his eyebrow, even as he held himself back from slamming into Gerard then and there. “Ask nicely.”

 

“Please – Christ – please, I need you to fuck me, please _daddy_ ,” Gerard practically mewled.

 

Frank pulled out his fingers, lips against Gerard’s. Frank had initially wanted to take his time, to play and tease Gerard until he couldn’t handle it any longer – but with Gerard throwing his head back, wrapping his legs around Frank’s waist and tugging on his hair, Frank wasn’t sure how long he could take it himself. He moved his lips to Gerard’s neck, hands back to pinning down his wrists, as he began fucking him deep and slow. Gerard bucked his hips, egging – no, pleading – Frank to go faster and moaning loudly when he did.

 

“You like that, huh?” Frank said lowly into Gerard’s ear. Gerard shivered. “Me fucking your ass; you ain’t gonna be able to walk tomorrow, baby.”

 

“Jesus, Frankie. I, I, ain’t gonna l-last if you keep d-doing th-that.”

 

“You’ll come when I tell you to,” Frank growled, nipping Gerard’s earlobe. The bed jolted against the wall. “Unless you want to add more to your punishment, _Gerard_.”

 

Frank watched Gerard screw up his face and felt his muscles tense in an effort to hold back his orgasm.

 

“You wanna come, don’t you, baby?” Gerard nodded, looking at Frank desperately. “You can hold on, can’t you? You can wait a little longer for daddy, hmm?”

 

“God, fuck, yes, I mean, I, I’ll t-try, daddy.”

 

Frank can’t help but grin at the writhing, panting, and gasping mess he’d managed to turn Gerard into. He put a little extra effort into his thrusts, waiting until he knew holding on was becoming torturous for Gerard.

 

“Come for me, baby,” Frank said, a demanding edge to his tone.

 

He felt Gerard tense around his cock, thighs shaking as Gerard bucked his hips and came with a loud cry of “Frank!”. Frank fucked Gerard through his orgasm until he felt his own come over him like a tidal wave. He snapped his hips forward, fingers tightening on Gerard’s wrists as he came.

 

Gerard’s warm breath against his cheek was the first sensation he registered as his orgasmic high faded down. Slightly shaky, he lifted himself onto his elbows.

 

“You alright?”

 

Gerard nodded. “Sweaty as hell but definitely well fucked.”

 

Frank laughed. “Shower?”

 

“Clean up first. Then sleep, then shower.”

 

Frank shrugged as he pulled out and deposited of the condom. “Your call,” he said as he went into the bathroom to find a washcloth. When he came back, Gerard had fallen asleep. Wiping the come off his boyfriend’s chest, Frank tossed the cloth into a laundry basket and got them both under the covers for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing porn, and unbeta'ed so pls be gentle in your reviews


End file.
